Cumpleaños Para Magos
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Hola!: Aquí subiré de vez en cuando una serie de Ones -Shot de como pasan sus cumpleaños ciertos magos. (Mal summary...U.U) Capitulo 3: Lucy.
1. Capitulo 1: Levy

_**Cumpleaños {Chicas}**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capítulo: Levy.**_

Hoy, como todos los años, era el cumpleaños de una muy querida miembro del gremio, mas específicamente, el de una pequeña ratón de biblioteca peliazul, y como era de costumbre, se estaba festejando, de la manera mas "normal" posible, bebiendo, riendo, sonriendo, estando felices, lo raro era que cierto pelirosa no estaba luchando con su habitual contrincante, por lo que, el gremio estaba mas tranquilo, pero eso no evita los regalos:

-¡Levy-chan!-La llamaba su mejor amiga de rubios cabellos-

-¡Hola Lu-chan!-Se saludaban alegremente-.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Dijo dándole un hermoso regalo –

-¿Que es?-Este tenía forma rectangular y estaba cubierto por un llamativo papel color fresa-

-Ábrelo, te gustará. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo, Natsu me ayudó-Le explicó Lucy a la cumpleañera-

-¿Es un libro?-

-Algo similar…-

-¿Entonces?-

-¡Ya ábrelo!-Dijo ya exasperada-

-De acuerdo…-Lo desenvolvió, y se encontró con un cuaderno muy lindo forrado de cuero, que tenía tallado a fuego la frase: "Feliz cumpleaños Levy" en letra grande y muy prolija, cosa que la sorprendió- ¡Me mentiste!-Dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia, quien quedó atónita ante la acusación-¡Me dijiste que no era un libro!-

-Y no lo es, ya ábrelo-

-Esta bien, pero ¿Esto lo escribió Natsu?-Dijo señalando las letras a fuego-

-Sip-

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-Eso no importa…-Dijo restándole importancia-¿No vas a leerlo?-

-Enseguida-Y finalmente lo abrió, encontrándose con un álbum repleto de un montón de fotos colocadas delicadamente en cada hoja, recordando cada momento que pasaron juntas-Lu-chan….-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Está precioso…-Dijo abrasándola-

-Me alegra que te halla gustado...-Dijo correspondiendo su abrazo y sonriendo.-

-Te tuvo que haber costado mucho trabajo…-Dijo ya separándose.-

-Se puede decir…-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Ya te lo dije, Natsu me ayudó-

-¿Cómo?-

-El me ayudó con las fotos y escribiendo eso en fuego-

-¿Cómo?-Le volvió a preguntar-

-Detalles…-

-¿A dónde vas?-Dijo al verla caminar hacia la puerta del gremio-

-Tengo asuntos pendientes-Dijo marchándose-

-¿Qué? sin entender al verla partir rumbo a su casa con una extraña sonrisa y extrañas facciones en su rostro-

-Enana-La llamó el moreno de pearcings-

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames enana?-Preguntó girándose-

-Ya deja de quejarte, toma-Dijo dándole como la rubia un obsequio envuelto en una extraña cobertura de metal y con flores dibujadas-

-Gajell…Es muy lindo…-Dijo abriendo la envoltura- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?...Estaba agotado…-Dijo maravillada al observar que era el libro que deseaba desde hacia ya 2 meses, pero siempre estaba agotado en todas las librerías-

- Gegigig…Tengo mis contactos…-Dijo aovándose la nuca levemente sonrojado, mientras giraba su rostro-

-Gracias-Dijo feliz-

-Tómalo como mi regalo-Y estaba por irse, cuando unos pequeños brazos le toman la mano, dejándolo inmóvil.-¿Q-qué quieres, Enana?-Dijo nervioso-

-Agradecerte-Y no se sabe como, pero cuando Gajell quiso decir "¿Que?", unos labios lo detuvieron, dándole así, un pequeño beso-Gracias-Y se va-

-¿Qué?-No entendía lo que acababa de pasar-No sabia que la enana tenía esas mañas….-Susurró algo sonrojado mientras como pudo, se fue a una mesa algo alejada-

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de Magnolia, más específicamente, en la casa de cierta maga de espíritus estelares:

-¿Entonces?-Le preguntaba a el DS de fuego-¿Qué quieres por el favor?-

-Tu ya sabes lo que quiero-Dijo levantándose de la cama de Lucy, y caminando seductoramente hacia ella-¿No?-

-Creo que si…-Y se besaron apasionadamente-

FIN C=

Espero que les agrade, estos va a ser una serie de distintos Ones-shot, de cómo pasan algunas magas su cumpleaños, también, haré la contraparte de sus respectivas parejas :3

Además, hace unos días tenía la idea de hacer algo así, así que, aproveché la ocasión de que no tengo mucha inspiración para "maid Personal" para escribirles este one-shot n.n, pero igual, ya tengo casi pronto el cap 11 C=


	2. Capitulo 2: Natsu

**_Cumpleaños {Chicos}_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capítulo 2: Natsu._**

**Hola!, lamento mi ausencia…u.u, pero, les los recompenso subiendo caps de 2 historias n.n, ahora, vasta de charla y pasemos a la lectura.**

**PD: La historia será narrada desde la perspectiva de Lucy (en la mayoría), pero va a ir variando conforme avance la historia.**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ **

**LUCY POV:**

Se acerca el cumpleaños de Natsu y no tengo ni la mas pálida idea de que regalarle…cuando el ya me ah hecho tantos regalos y favores…al igual de todas las veces que el me ah ayudado y salvado…de alguna forma deb0o de agradecérselo…, pero ¿Cómo?...Sencillo, le cocinaré un pastel…no, eso ya lo hice para el aniversario de Fairy Tail…, ¿Entonces qué?...Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo…que bien que falta como una semana…aunque su verdadero cumpleaños ni el lo sabe…si bien no lo recuerda, siempre ah tomado el día en que llegó al gremio porque dice que se sintió renacer…

Veamos… ¿Quién puede tener una idea de que regalarle?...

-Primero iré con Happy…-Consideré-

-Happy-Lo llamé-Te doy un pescado y reconsigo una cita con Charles si me dices que quiere Natsu para su cumpleaños-Le ofrecí-

-Lo lamento Lucy, pero tengo prohibido hablar de los deseos de Natsu-

-¿Nani?-Dije sin creérmelo-¿Por quién?-

-Te lo diré si me das ambas cosas, pero deber de 1 pescado quiero media docena-

-Aprovechado…-Lo insulté entre murmullos-Esta bien-_Todo sea por agradecerle a Natsu_ –Pensé-

-El mismo Natsu me prohibió hablar de sus deseos, y me dijo que nunca te los diga a ti por que sino me…-Y justo cuando iba a terminar de hablar, el lo interrumpió, ¿Cuándo fue que llegó al gremio?-

-¡Happy!-Lo llamó-

-Lo sabía…-Y se fue violando con su supuesto padre…maldito neko…-Aún espero esos pescados y la cita con Charles-Me dijo volando, ¿Quién se piensa que es ese gato para pedirme aquello sin nada a cambio?, está muy equivocado si piensa que le voy a dar too eso sin la maldita información que le pedí…-

-¿Y ahora?-Me pregunté resignada dirigiéndome hacia la barra para pedirle algo de beber a Mira-san..¡Eso es!, ¡le preguntaré a Mira!-Mira, ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere Natsu para su cumpleaños?-

-Si, pero que te lo pueda decir es otra cosa-Me dijo con su usual sonrisa-

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Por qué?.-Le cuestioné-

-Porque el mismo te lo tiene que decir-Dijo sin más mientras colocaba una bebida en frente de mí y se retiraba, dejándome con la jodida duda de que carajo quiere ese Dragon Slayer…-

-¡Pero Mira!-Me quejé mientras ella ya estaba cerca de Laxus...creo que esos dos tienen algo y lo ocultan…Hace días que Mira Y Laxus están tan juntitos…-Rayos…-

-¿Qué sucede Luce?-Adivinen, era justamente e problema de mis preguntas-

-Nada…-Dije deprimida mientras me colocaba sobre la barra-

-Vamos a una misión-

-Está bien, solo por que me falta dinero para la renta… ¿A cuál?-Le dije no con muchas ganas-

-A esta, es sencilla pero larga, dura 3 semanas-

-¿¡3?!-Dije sorprendida, ¿es que acaso no quiere festejar su cumpleaños número 19?-¿Y tu cumpleaños?-

-No importa mientras esté contigo-;Me dijo haciéndome sonrojar, pero este notorio sonrojo se esfumo enseguida al pensar que el solo lo decía no por l sentimiento que yo quiero, si no por el que siente por cualquiera de sus nakamas-¿Nadie te dijo lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños?-Me preguntó-

-No-Negué-Le pregunté a Happy y me dijo que le prohibiste hablarme de eso, y Mira me dijo que no me podía decir-Le expliqué con un puchero-

-Perfecto, entonces me hicieron caso, quería ser yo el que te dijera lo que quería-

-Ya no entiendo-Le dije con confusión-

-Te creía más inteligente Lucy-Dijo mientras me tomaba del mentón y me acercaba a su rostro-

-¿Q-qué h-haces?-Le pregunté con dificultad, ya que esta corta distancia me provocaba cierto deje de nerviosismo-

-Te demuestro lo que quiero como regalo-Dijo antes de darme un tierno beso, mi primer beso…Natsu me está besando… ¡Natsu me está besando!...-A ti-Dijo con simpleza y un pequeño pero tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas-

-N-natsu…-

-Me gustas-Dijo, para luego volver a besarme y yo corresponderle, pude notar como sonreía sobre mis labios al notar como le correspondía-

-Tu…tu también…-Le dije roja como el cabello de Erza-

**GREY POV:**

Como todos los días, estaba en una mesa del gremio tomando mí bebida junto a mi acosadora, Natsu besando a Lucy, lo normal…un segundo, ¡¿Qué?! ¡Natsu está besando a Lucy diciéndole que la quiere!, esto no se ve todos los días… Debe de ser que Mira le dio un bebida rara o algo… y enseguida noté como Jubia se tensaba en mi brazo y empezaba a murmurara incoherencias, lo usual, al rato, veo como Mira aprovecha la situación y saca una lácrima video y los filma, ¿Cabeza de flama no era asexual?, se debe de haber golpeado la cabeza…o, reaccionando sus hormonas, la opción menos probable…

**MIRAJANE POV:**

¡No lo creo! ¡Natsu y Lucy se están besando!, necesito una cámara urgentemente…esto no sucede mas de una vez en la vida...es un milagro…Menos mal que no se lo había dicho a Lucy…

Estoy segura que con estas fotos y este video consigo varios millones y además la satisfacción de darle la foto a la revista…de seguro aparecen en primera plana…

**LISSANA POV:**

Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería…estoy feliz por ellos…supongo que es mejor así…

Además, se ven lindos juntos... creo que lo mejor será unirme al plan de Mira-nee de darle las fotos a la revista, y guardarme algunas, así, dentro de un tiempo se las muestro a las mini Lucy y a los Mini Natsu… !Que Kawaii!, ya me los imagino correteando por todo el gremio…. Que bonito…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**No me quedó muy bien…comena sei. T.T.**

**Juro que intenté que quedara bien,. Pero no…lo lamento tanto…**

**Espero que aún así les guste.**


	3. Capitulo 3 : Lucy

**_Cumpleaños {Chicas}_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capítulo 3: Lucy._**

**LEVY POV:**

**Bonjour, hoy les dejo el cap 3 de esta serie de Drabbles, pero a diferencia de los otros 2, tiene que ver uno con otro, esta historia sería como una "Continuación" del cap 1(Levy), solo que varios días después,**

**n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n**

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de Lu-chan…que bien…¿Qué le debo regalar?, ni bien, yo sé cual es su mas querido deseo de cumpleaños: Un libro que ya no está en ninguna librería y que Natsu se le declare, pero el muy estúpido no se da cuenta de lo que siente Lucy hacia el, aunque debo admitir que desde mi cumpleaños( o sea poco mas de 2 semanas) han estado mas cerca de lo normal…Incluso se van juntos..mmm….Lu-chan me está ocultando algo….**

**-¡Ya regresamos!-****Abrió estrepitosamente el DS de fuego la puerta de una patada, lo habitual, la única diferencia,(Que al parecer nadie además de mi ah notado) es que están tomados de las manos, pero rápidamente se separan al notar ese "Detallito"-**

**-¡Hola minna!-****Saludó alegre la rubia que estaba buscando, y otra vez, bastante cerca de Natsu…me están, quiero decir, nos (Por que así es, a todo Fairy Tail) están ocultando algo…-****¿Qué sucede Levy-chan?-****Me preguntó al notar que la observaba detenidamente.-**

**-¿Podemos hablar?-****Pregunté directa-**

**-Claro-****Y como también se nos unía Natsu, lo detuve justo a tiempo-**

**-Solas-**

**-¡Pero Luce!-****Se quejó el, como un niño...es increíble..a pesar de los años, nunca cambia..o madura-****Hoy es tu cumpleaños, quiero…digo, queremos-****Se corrigió rápidamente- ****Estar contigo****-Hizo un puchero-**

**-No te preocupes, es rápido-****Y le acarició su mejilla, ¡¿Qué?! Es decir, ¿Desde cuándo Lucy le da tanto afecto a este imbécil?...rayos…parezco un novio celoso…Gajell me está contagiando…-**

**-Ya madura-****Le dije-**

**-Madurar es de frutas-****Me contestó el-**

**-Si claro-****Le dije mientras arrastraba a Lucy lo suficientemente lejos como para poder hablar en paz, algo muy difícil de conseguir en este gremio-**

**LUCY POV:**

A penas llegamos con Natsu de nuestra "misión"(En realidad habían sido como unas vacaciones…ya habíamos trabajado mucho y tenía incluso de sobra para la renta, entonces a mi pelirosa se le ocurrió esta genial idea)solos los 2,( para "descansar"… y festejar mi cumpleaños, el puede ser muy atento cuando se lo propone) ya que mágicamente Happy había ido al otro lado de Magnolia por unos supuestos pescados gratis, jajajaj, pobre iluso…(Todo esto fue nuestro plan), ahora, retomando el tema Levy-chan, creo que sospecha algo de nosotros…mierda…pensé que nadie lo había notado…debió de ser culpa de Natsu…el muy idiota seguramente luego de lo del cumpleaños de Levy y de nuestra "unión", se lo dijo a todo el gremio o a Happy, el resultado es lo mismo…cuando Levy me diga lo que tenga que decirme y no tenga nada que hacer le daré su castigo: Anda de besos o caricias por 2 semanas.

Creo que me volví a alejar del tema Levy-chan…detalles, el punto e, ella creo que sospecha algo y además está empezando a notarse que e la novia de Gajell… incluso le contagió lo violento…

**-¿De que querías hablar Levy-chan?-**

**-Verás…-**Esto no me gusta, cuando está tan seria es algo malo…, digo, para nosotros…-**Te quería preguntar, desde mi** **cumpleaños, es decir, como 2 semanas, as estado mas "Afectuosa" con Natsu-**Mierda…creo que nos descubrió…**-**

**-¡Cof cof cof!-**Me ahogué con mi jugo (Cortesía de Mira, cuando llegue me dio este exquisito vaso con juego de naranja) y empecé a golpearme desesperadamente el pecho, tal cuál haría una loca…pero no funcionaba y seguía tosiendo-

**-¿Estas bien?-**Me preguntó-

**-Eso creo…-**Dije al recomponerme-

**-En ese caso, continuemos-**

**-No se a que te refieres-**Intenté ser lo mas discreta posible-

**-****Ya no lo ocultes-**Entonces si se dio cuenta…era de esperarse...ella es muy inteligente y observadora…-**Cuéntame,¿Hace cuanto están juntos?.-**Más mierda…si era esto lo que me quería preguntar…-

**-Desde hace uso días antes de tu cumpleaños…-**

**-Lo sabía, ahora, cuéntame como-**

**-Eehh…estábamos en una misión y por descuido caí al suelo junto con Natsu...-**Empecé a contar recordando lo sucedido y notando como los colores se me subían al rostro-Y entonces…nos besamos…-Dije más bajito-

-Ahh,¿ y eso fue todo?-

-…-No sabía si decirle la verdad o no.… opté por la más "sana", una pequeña mentirita no haría mal a nadie…-**Claro,¿Qué esperabas?-**Le pregunté con una sonrisa, intentando que mi nerviosismo no se notara-

**-Aja, te creo…-**Dijo no muy convencida, pero eso bastaba para mi, luego, antes de irse me susurró en mi oído:-**A otro perro con ese hueso-**Era más que predecible…no soy buena con las mentiras…-**Nos vemos Lu-chan-**Dijo con una sonrisa, supuestamente dulce, natural junto un intento de niña buena, cuando en realidad, ocultaba una pervertida mente…., quién sabe las cosas que se está imaginando que hicimos Natsu y yo…(Seguramente algo bastante acertado…)-

**-¡Lucy!-**Saltó nostálgico cierto minino alado a mis pechos para abrazarme-¡Los extrañé tanto!-Lloriqueó-

-Nosotros también Happy-

**-Yo sé lo que hicieron realmente…no soy tan idiota como creen…-**Cambió radicalmente tanto sus facciones como sus emociones-**Y también se que a este rumbo habrán pequeños "dragoncitos" y pequeñas "maguitas celestiales" correteando por el gremio…-**Maldito neko…nunca se le escapa nada…-

**-¿Cómo es que…-**Le pregunté-

**-Yo lo sé todo Lucy…-**Este gato asusta…-

**-¡!Happy!-**Llamó en el mismo estado mi pelirosado, y a los pocos segundos ya estaba a mi lado, agarrando al gato por la cola….-**No sabes cuánto te extrañe…-**Dijo mientras simulaba abrazarlo-Pero…-Dijo mas bajito, luego se aseguró que nadie escuchara-**Si le dices algo a alguien no volverás a comer pescado… y me aseguraré que Charles te rechace por el resto de tu felina vida-**

**-A-aye…Natsu es malo…-**

**-Claro que no-**Lo defendí.-**Hace lo justo-**

**-Esto es un motín…!nadie me quiere!-**volvió a lloriquear directo hacia la pequeña Marvell-**¡!Wendy!-**Y se fue volando-

**-Lucy, feliz cumpleaños**-Me dijo-

**-Gracias-**Le agradecí contenta-

**- ¡Es hora de festejar!-**Dijo el maestro que quien sabe de donde salió-

Y como habitualmente sucedía, todos estábamos festejando, (Y tratando de disimular lo de hace momentos en caso de Natsu. Happy y yo) bebiendo, mesas volando por los aires, Erza enojada tratando de asesinar a Grey y a mi Natsu mientras ellos peleaban, Happy llorando en los pequeños brazos de Wendy, quien trataba de consolarlo con un enorme salmón sin éxito y una Charles que ablandaba su corazón por ese Neko, lo que quiere decir, que estaba teniéndole lástima.

En resumen, lo normal, solo que con un enorme pastel y un enorme cartel de "Feliz Cumpleaños", al igual que en el cumpleaños de Levy y del pelirosa.

**FIN C=**

**Y este no me quedó muy bien…:C, perdón u.u**


End file.
